Love's respond
by black angel in love
Summary: George is forcefed a potion that forces the consumer to confess to the one he loves. But when the one he loves is Fred, how will he deal? Will he stop himself from confessing or not? Slash, Twincest, Fred x George, Harry x Dean, Severus x Sirius x Remus (possible pairing). No Umbridge or Voldemort. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Amanda Reeks

**Author's note: This is a request from WhiteangleofJagles, well not exactly, but something I promised I'd write and I thought I'd gift it to her (I think she is a girl anyway… too many years have passed since I promised, four to be exact….) Sorry for the delay but well, not only was I afraid to start this fic (it's gonna be huge, that's what I can predict) but also school was awful and I finished some months ago… but I owed someone else some requests for even longer, so I had to finish them first. They were thirteen… anyway sorry for the delay! Please enjoy!**

 **Ages: Harry : 15, Fred, George and Lee:16**

 **Warnings: Slash, twincest, forced potions, jealous girl. No Umbridge, no Voldemort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

George was on his way to the Quidditch Pitch when it happened. A girl, around Harry's age, stopped him and shyly asked him to talk. Cursing his luck, George agreed with a smile. She probably both confused him with Fred and wanted to confess, or knew it was him and wanted to confess. It was a vicious circle he wished would stop, especially since he didn't like crushing their feelings.

The girl was Amanda Reeks, a muggleborn girl in Harry's class, ravenclaw and really pretty – for those who were straight that is. She had long straight raven hair and blue eyes. Amanda fidgeted for a bit before she got out: "George Weasley, I love you, please accept my feelings!"

George sighed as he tried to think of a way to gently let her down. Knowing there is no way that can happen, he just said: "Sorry, I am not interested in you, I do not even know who you are." George turned to leave, but didn't get far. While his back was against the girl he thought harmless, Amanda stunned him from behind then quickly levitated him to a chair.

The obviously deranged girl opened George's mouth and poured a potion down his throat, forcing him to shallow. Then, she sat on his lap and took off the spell. George immediately threw her off. "What the hell did you do, you crazy bitch?" Amanda smiled. "Can you tell me now that you don't love me?" "Yes, you bitch I can. I don't love you and I will never love you. Now tell me what you did." George said, his wand sending sparks as his fury grew. The girl paled. "The potion I gave you forces you to confess to your true love. You can't lie and say you don't and every time you see them, you will have an urge to tell them and it will be difficult to fight it off."

"Fuck!" George shouted. This was really trouble for him. You see, the one he was in love with was Fred, his roommate and brother. Someone he spend every waking moment with. George turned to leave again to go to practice. This wasn't something that could be skipped and he had to know how hard it would be to fight off the potion.

'Really hard it seems.' George thought as he ate another bludger in the stomach. He was fighting the potion so hard that it took all his concentration to deal with it and not shout for the world (and most importantly Fred) to hear that he was in love with his twin.

Said twin looked at him concerned. "Are you ok George? You have been unable to evade or hit a bludger during this practice. What's wrong?" George bit his lip and said: "Just not feeling well." And this wasn't a lie so he was able to tell this to his twin. He fought another urge to tell his feelings to his twin and thus was unable to see the bludger that was heading for his head.

Thankfully for him though, Harry was able to see it and shoot towards the twins, grabbing George and leading him out of harm's way. George looked stunned at the ball that was now where his head was just a few moments ago and winched at the thought of getting that hit.

Angelina finally approached them. "What's going on here?" She demanded, not having noticed that George hadn't managed to do his part on the team at all. "Angelina, George isn't feeling well. May I be excused to help him to the hospital wing? All these bludgers he took must have caused some damage." Harry asked, ignoring George's bewildered stare.

Angelina nodded a bit stunned before she turned and went back to her post, ignoring Fred's complaints that he should be the one taking his twin to the hospital wing. Harry gently led George to the ground, noticing he was struggling with something and would be in no way capable of landing by himself without colliding with the ground.

When they landed, Harry waved his hand over the brooms, a trick he learned last year, and send them to their respective dorm rooms. "Come on George, let's go." Harry led George into the castle and noticed that the prankster relaxed as soon as he was away from the pitch.

During the way for the hospital wing, Harry decided to inquire about George's strange behavior. "What's wrong George?" "Promise not to tell Fred anything?" George whispered and Harry nodded. "Of course, and there's no way I'd confuse the two of you either, I can always tell you apart. You can tell me George."

And so George begun his tale. "There was this girl who confessed to me on my way to the pitch. I was heading to practice after rejecting her when she stunned me from behind and forced me to take a potion. According to her, the potion forces the one who drunk it to confess to the one he loves. It's very difficult to fight off as you saw right now."

Harry frowned at that. "Well, why can't you tell Fred you love him? I mean, it is accepted in the wizarding world. Twins are after all two halves of a same soul." George froze at what Harry said. 'How did you know?" He whispered and Harry smiled at him. "You look at him the same way I look at Dean." Harry simply said.

The two started walking again. Finally, after a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey healed the damage with a few ways of her wand, then she let them leave. Harry started dragging then George to the dungeons.

"Harry? Where are you taking me?" Harry answered calmly ignoring George's panic. "There's only one potion's master in this castle and even he wouldn't turn away a student in need." George started protesting but Harry ignored that as well. Finally they arrived out of the potion's master's office. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked.

"Come in." A dark baritone said and Harry pushed the door open. Seeing the teacher's raised eyebrow, Harry hurried to explain. "Professor, a girl fed George a potion that forces him to confess to the one he loves. He already took ten bludgers because he had to fight the urge to shout to the world his feelings."

Severus' face darkened. Oh, that potion was nasty and dark magic for a reason. "The potion's name is called: Love's response. It is a very dark potion, forbidden by the ministry and has no cure available. The only way to stop it is to tell the one you love your feelings, or lose them, something that has never happened. There is nothing I can do for you Mr. Weasley but try and create a potion to reduce these urges. I'll need you to come to my office every day for three hours for three weeks."

George put his head in his arms and Harry hugged him. "I am so fucked." He whispered and started crying.

 **Author's note: First chapter is done! Hope you enjoy it! Next one will come soon (I hope).**


	2. Chapter 2: Fred notices

**Author's note: Second chapter is up, yay**! **I hope you enjoy! And to avoid confusion because of the title, Fred notices that George is spending time with Harry and avoiding him, nothing more.**

 **Ages: Harry: 15, Fred, George and Lee: 16**

 **Warnings: Slash, twincest, forced potions, jealous girl. No Umbridge, no Voldemort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Fred frowned as he saw his twin yet again in Harry's company. Ever since the quidditch practice yesterday, George has been avoiding him and hanging out with Harry. Fred hated to admit it, but he was jealous that Harry got all the attention he desired from his twin. Unknown to him, there was another who thought that as well.

Amanda Reeks was watching George with Harry from behind a suite of armor, jealousy and rage filling her. She figured since she saw George with Harry that the one he loved was the so called boy who lived. Turning around, she stormed to her dorm rooms to device a plot to break them up, not knowing there was nothing to break up.

Harry and George however, were enjoying themselves. After the revelations from the potions master the night before, Harry had to comfort the older boy he thought as a brother. If it wasn't for Snape's calming potion, Harry would never have been able to take George back in the dorm.

Currently, Harry had his head on George while George was leaning against a tree. They were really comfortable like this and didn't realize what it looked like to outsiders. The two considered each other siblings, nothing more, and thought the world knew that too. Obviously not, considering the jealous stares the two got.

What revealed this to them though, or rather Harry who later told George, was when the young teenager was accosted by his dorm mates after he had left George outside Severus Snape's office. "So?" Seamus asked eagerly, confusing Harry.

"So what?" He asked and Seamus huffed impatiently at that. It seems that out of his four roommates, only Seamus was interested in whatever they were accosting him for, though Harry did notice a peculiar emotion in Dean's eyes that he couldn't quite identify.

"When did you get with George Weasley? Or is it Fred? I can never separate them." Harry spluttered a bit at that and choked on his own spit. "I am not dating George Weasley! We are just friends!" He said after he stopped coughing.

Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron just stared at him, not believing he was saying the truth. Harry huffed at that. "I am not dating George Weasley." He repeated and this time, it seems he persuaded them as they slumped a bit with disappointment – or was that relief in Dean's case?

"Why are you in his company so much then?" Seamus asked and Harry frowned at them. "Can't I just hang out with a friend? But if you must know, yesterday during practice he wasn't feeling well so I helped him to the hospital wing. During that time we spend together, we realized we had a lot in common and enjoyed spending time in each other's company. That's all."

Seamus groaned in disappointment and turned around. It was clear that he had been expecting something juicer but Harry had spoiled it. Rolling his eyes at the three retreating figures, Harry noticed that Dean had stayed behind.

"Yes Dean?" Harry asked, feeling that Dean wanted to ask him something. He felt his heart beat faster, just like it always did when he was alone with the one he liked. Dean was about to open his mouth to speak when out of nowhere, Ginny appeared and latched herself at him. That's right, he had forgotten, Dean was dating Ginny, there was no way that anything would ever happen between him and Dean, he was clearly straight.

"Since you seem to have a previous engagement, you can ask me what you want later. I am meeting with George in a few minutes, so I should go. Goodbye, Dean, Ginevra." Ginny's name was said with a bit of a cold tone. Harry had a feeling Dean was going to say something important and Ginny interrupted him. Turning around, he left going to the dungeons, not noticing Dean's sad and jealous stare.

At the dungeons, George was waiting for Harry. He noticed Fred approaching him from the corner of his eye and started panicking as he felt the potion reacting. His savior appeared in the form of the potions' master.

"Weasley, get inside, I forgot to add something in the lecture about how to properly take care of ingredients so they don't blow up in your face." Entering Snape's office, George gave a sigh of relief as he felt the urges fade. "Thank you professor." George softly says, but surprisingly, Severus just waves it off.

"I have been under that particular potion before. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to resist the urges and told the person I love about my feelings. Fortunately, the person returned them, but I was embarrassed, since the potion made me blurt my feelings in front of all the Slytherin students."

George gaped at him but then he turned serious. "Do you think I should tell Fred?" he whispers and Snape watches him carefully. "What I think doesn't matter, what matters is that you aren't comfortable telling him, so you shouldn't force yourself." "Thank you." George whispers and silence falls between them.

It wasn't long before a knock was heard at the door. Opening it, George grinned with relief, seeing Harry. "Is Fred gone?" He asks and Harry frowns. He had hoped to arrive before there was any chance Fred would appear. Glancing quickly around, he didn't see George's twin anywhere, so he nodded. Stepping out after thanking the professor one more time, the two left the dungeons and went back to the grounds.

"Dean, Seamus and Ron just told me something shocking." Harry says suddenly, and George glances at him curious. "Oh?" "They think that we are dating. It's quite possible the rest of the school thinks so as well." George stops where he was, looks at Harry and bursts out laughing.

"Seriously?" He gasps through his laugher and Harry nods as he grins. He found it amusing too, now that he wasn't faced with four 'interrogators'. However, George suddenly froze. "Oh no, that girl will think that as well. Harry, you must be careful, you never know what she will do." Harry frowned at him but nodded. "Don't worry, I'll ask Dobby to protect me. He is very good at spotting dangers, though he has weird ideas on how to save me."

George nods with relief and the two continue their way out.

 **So… this chapter is done. It was difficult to write (probably not helped by the fact I am so bored I could actually clean to stave it off. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fred has enough

**Author's note: Third chapter is up, yay**! **I hope you enjoy! P.S. This was supposed to be up weeks ago but I couldn't upload it. Sorry.**

 **Ages: Harry: 15, Fred, George and Lee: 16**

 **Warnings: Slash, twincest, forced potions, jealous girl. No Umbridge, no Voldemort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry and George were in Harry's bed in his dorm room, doing homework when Harry's dorm mates appeared and groaned in disappointment at finding them doing something so mundane. Harry glared at them. "Are you four seriously still thinking that we're dating? For God's sake guys, we are not together!"

Harry ignored the thought that creeped up at him that Dean looked awfully relieved at that statement again. Hearing a laugh, Harry turned to glare at George. "Down kitten, no need to attack them. They'll get it eventually." Harry hissed at him and turned his back at the older boy.

"So, if you're not dating, why are you spending so much time together?" Seamus asked again, and Harry sighed. "I'll say it one more time. We are friends! That's what friends do, spend time together." Seamus threw his hands in the air. "But it just doesn't make sense! We're your friends too, but you don't spend this much time with us!"

This time it was George who answered. "Harry found out about a girl that is stalking me and that has tried to feed me love potions once already, so he is trying to help me avoid her." Harry's dorm mates made a sound of understanding before Ron's brain caught up to the information he was given. "Wait you were attacked? Why didn't you say anything to a teacher?" Ron asked and George sighed. "We have told a teacher, but unless she admits it in front of one, nothing can be done for her. Now if you're not going to study, shoo, I am tutoring Harry and you're distracting us."

Seamus, Neville and Ron groaned and left, however, Dean remained. "George." He softly said and George looked up again. "Yes Dean?" The redhead asks exasperated. "Can you please do something about your sister? She thinks we are dating and is stalking me." Harry didn't look up as he heard that, too busy trying to will his heart to stop beating so fast.

George frowned at that information. "I will talk to her. She needs to get rid of her delusions." Dean smiled at him in thanks. "If you need help avoiding your stalker, please tell me. I'm willing to help." George, seeing the secret glance Dean send to Harry, smirked as he thought up a plan. "Well, I will need your help protecting Harry. She is insane and if everyone thinks that Harry and I are dating, she'll think so as well, and since she believes I belong with her…" George trailed off and he saw a flash of understanding in Dean's eyes. "Oh, I will help protect him, don't worry."

George glanced at Harry who hadn't spoken yet and laughed at what he saw. "Well, first you need to help me get Harry ready for bed. He fell asleep. Oh and if you like him, you should tell him, you never know what the answer will be." And with that, Dean spluttered making George laugh again.

During the following days, Dean followed Harry everywhere and this meant he was with George all the time as well, confusing the masses who thought George and Harry were dating. While sitting under their usual tree again, Dean erected silence wards around them and asked what he wanted to ask for a long time now. "Why are you avoiding your twin?"

George and Harry looked each other before George told his tale to Dean, who was appalled at what he heard. "Well, I'll help you out with avoiding your twin as well, however, wouldn't it be better to tell Fred your feelings? Even if he didn't return them, he wouldn't disregard them and wouldn't snub you because of them."

Harry nodded at that, showing his agreement but George shook his head. "I'm too afraid to tell him. What if he hates me afterwards?" The two younger boys shared a glance and hugged George, showing him their support.

What they didn't know was that Fred saw this again and clenched his fist in jealousy. George didn't even talk to him but hugged two others so easily? Unforgivable, he needed to get an answer and fast. No one was good enough for his twin, not even he, but no one loved George like Fred did either.

Fred went to find Lee in order to make a plan. It was time to find out exactly why the other was avoiding him. What he didn't know however, was that it would be too hard to catch George unaware in order to get him alone to speak with him. Whenever he tried to stun him, Dean or Harry would suddenly appear, he couldn't put a potion in his food because he was no longer eating next to him and he couldn't lock him into the dorm room because he was always up before either Fred or Lee.

Finally, Fred gave up trying this way and decided to talk to Harry and Dean. When he saw them looking at him dumbfounded, he started fidgeting. "What?" He finally snapped and the two shared a glance. "You want our help to get George alone in order to ask him why you're avoiding him." Harry repeated and Fred nodded. The two shared a glance again and it seems they agreed on something as Harry told him after that: "If we do that, George will be angry with us. However, I'll give you a hint: George sleeps in the same room as you."

With that, Dean and Harry left, leaving behind a frustrated Fred. Going to the dungeons where George was waiting for them, they didn't realize what their hint did. They didn't realize that it gave Fred an idea.

The next day the two were waiting for George downstairs and were starting to get worried when Lee told them Fred spelled him after George fell asleep to sleep until he was woken up. Knowing that, the two went to breakfast, believing that later that day, Fred and George would be together.

George woke up with a start only to stare in horror at Fred. "George, we have to talk." Fred said and George gulped with fear.

 **So I ended this with a cliffhanger. Don't kill me! Hope you enjoyed.** **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
